


Carta de una impostora enamorada

by Likara_Flowers



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Iker es asexual y no le gustan las mujeres, Iker necesitará una copa después de leer esto, Implicaciones oscuras, Impostor femenino indefinido, OC
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likara_Flowers/pseuds/Likara_Flowers
Summary: Iker Melgar, Jefe de Seguridad del Skeld, llega a su habitación y se encuentra con esta carta en su escritorio.Decir que entró en pánico es decir poco.
Relationships: Black/?





	Carta de una impostora enamorada

**Author's Note:**

> Contexto~
> 
> En esta historia el tripulante Negro se llama Iker, es Jefe de Seguridad de un nave de tipo colonial que realiza un viaje de años para establecerse en un lejano planeta habitable. A bordo hay miles de personas, y entre esas miles de personas se les ha metido una impostora.
> 
> Dejo a su imaginación quien es la autora de este mensaje tan bello :)

**Para Iker**

_El mas querido, el mas amado_

  
_De ese día, el día en que te vi ahí a lo lejos por primera vez, solo recuerdo qué olía a chocolate. He visto innumerables mundos, he conocido tantas civilizaciones florecientes como la tuya, y aún así no puedo recordar un aroma que me embriagara tanto como el que me atrajo a ti ese día. Era tan dulce, tan suave, tan cálido y desconocido para mí, fue tan confuso y aterrador al principio, ni siquiera podía ponerle nombre a ese embrujo que habías echado sobre mí, fue después, cuándo nos vimos cara a cara por primera vez, que supe que lo tenías abierto y guardado en tu bolsillo._

_Te vi comerlo, escondido como si estuvieras cometiendo un crimen terrible, y me pareciste tan adorable. Estaba derretido, derretido como lo estaba yo cuando te observé lamer el envoltorio hasta no dejar absolutamente nada, anhelando probar esa dulzura que tanto ansiabas de tus labios. Jefe de Seguridad, segundo al mando del Skeld, tan frío, tan perfecto, tan intocable, tan temeroso de mostrar que debajo de aquel oscuro traje en el que te ocultas hay calor para abrazar, para sentir, para disfrutar._

_Las ganas de envolverte en mis tentáculos casi me superan entonces, no se de dónde pude sacar la fuerza para resistir la terrible tentación que me generabas, pero lo hice. Me alejé, solo para volver a ti una vez que mi corazón se apaciguó. Seguramente ni me notaste, mi rostro estaba perdido entre tantos, pero aún asi estuve allí para verte hablar ante los demás humanos. Tus ojos grises eran tan duros e inexpresivos pero yo podía oler tus nervios, el miedo que sentías, a mi no podías engañarme, y te admiré. Las palabras no me alcanzan para describir lo impresionada que estaba por la máscara que te habías puesto ese día, lo maravillada que estaba con tu templanza, tu firmeza, por el vacío oscuro de tus cabellos, el acero que brillaba en tus peligrosos ojos, la nieve que besaba y se fundía en tu piel._

_Te adoré, te adoré tanto que me olvidé de respirar. Fue ahí cuando sucedió, fue en ese momento en el que te elegí, y ese día supe que tu eras el indicado, aquel por el que comencé este viaje tan largo que es la vida para aquellos como yo. Te juré, en mi mente y mi corazón, que serías amado, que inmortalizaria tu nombre en las estrellas, y esa es una promesa que pienso cumplirte aunque muera en el intento._

_No te preocupes mi amado, no te pido que me busques ni que me correspondas. Te conocí, capturé cada migaja de ti que me dejabas caer durante meses, observandote a la distancia, apreciando cada gesto, cada molestia, cada placer tuyo. Se que podría desplagar sobre ti todo el encanto del que soy capaz, podría entregarte el universo, las estrellas, todo mi ser, y aun asi no podría alcanzarte. Con el dolor de mi corazón lo entiendo, de ese tipo de cosas no existe control, pero con poder tenerte entre mis brazos una vez, aunque sea solo una vez, será suficiente para mí._

_Te juro, Iker adorado, mi justiciero amado, que te inmortalizare en mi corazón y en mi cuerpo. Te prometo que apreciaré cada parte de tu ser como es debido, que me tomaré el tiempo de probar cada rincón de esa blanca y dulce piel, que me deleitare en tu sabor, en tu calor, y que grabare en mi memoria cada gemido, cada grito, y que será en mis labios donde exhales tu último aliento. Solo entonces sabré, cuando las generaciones futuras lleven tu nombre y el mío escritos, que mi misión esta cumplida, y te aseguro, querido mío, que cuando nuestros niños pregunten quien era su padre, sabrán el hombre excepcional y maravilloso que fuiste._

_Solo entonces, unidos en carne y sangre por la eternidad, es que en su momento dichosa cerrare los ojos para ir a tu encuentro._

_Por siempre tuya_

  
**_Una impostora enamorada_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Esta cosita tan cortita se me ocurrió en un momento y así como la terminé la publiqué. Espero les haya gustado :3


End file.
